


Weekend Getaway

by coprime



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unconventional Declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprime/pseuds/coprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in the bed of their penthouse suite for the weekend while Zenigata fussed with the percolator in the other room made him wonder what it might be like if he and Zenigata really were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



The first time Lupin had sex with Inspector Zenigata, it just sort of happened. Zenigata had pinned him to the brick wall of the alley they were in while slapping him in cuffs, but he'd reversed their positions easily enough, and then, well. Lupin learned that the thrill of the chase got to the dear inspector as well.

The second time had been on purpose, to see whether the first time had been a fluke. It hadn't, and he'd even managed to get both their pants off that time.

Now, it was a regular thing. Regular enough that he sometimes invited Zenigata to meet with him between heists. Those were some of his favorite meetings, with less of the furtive urgency that categorized their other trysts so they were able to take their time and enjoy each other. It was not a relationship however, contrary to what Fujiko claimed, because for it to be a relationship, one of them would have to stop the game of cat and mouse they constantly engaged in. And if the idea of giving up his thieving ways made him break out in metaphorical hives, then the idea of Inspector Zenigata no longer working for Interpol seemed like a cosmic wrong.

But lying in the bed of their penthouse suite for the weekend, loose-limbed and thoroughly well fucked while Zenigata fussed with the percolator in the other room, made him wonder what it might be like if he and Zenigata really were dating. He couldn't picture either of them settling down for quiet, domestic bliss with an office job and shared apartment, but something like this daily instead of whenever their schedules aligned? That'd be all right. He'd cook because Zenigata was horrible at it and he refused to live on take out and cup ramen, and then they'd retire to the sofa to eat while watching the evening news of wherever they happened to be that day. In the morning, Zenigata would get up before him to get the coffee started because that was the one consumable thing Zenigata could consistently make and make well.

Not that Lupin had imagined what a long-term relationship with the indefatigable Inspector Zenigata Koichi would be like, not him and certainly not on a near daily basis.

Zenigata walked back into the bedroom, still gloriously naked, and holding two cups of coffee. Lupin let his eyes trail from Zenigata's face to his chest and on down, his grin becoming more lascivious the further down he went. It was too soon yet for either of them to be up for anything more, but damn did he like looking. Strong arms, hairy chest, a perfectly sized cock, and a face that drew his attention anytime Zenigata was near.

Zenigata extended one of the mugs toward Lupin.

Lupin's grin changed to simply pleased. Zenigata had put just the right amount of cream in for him. He reached for the coffee and then immediately pulled back, clutching his left shoulder and hissing in pain. Damn. He must have reaggravated his already injured shoulder during sex.

Zenigata hurriedly set the coffee on the nightstand before crouching on the bed and drawing Lupin's hand away. He brushed his fingers over the area Lupin had grabbed and peered down at the unhappy joint. Lupin bit his lip; he could feel how his shoulder ached now, not really _that_ badly so long as he let it be but enough that he knew doing anything more with it would be a bad idea.

"Do you know how you injured it?" Zenigata asked.

Lupin shrugged with his good shoulder. "Must have pulled something getting out of those cuffs you had me in a few days ago, and then today, well." Lupin winked. "We _were_ a bit more athletic that usual."

Zenigata scowled at Lupin's explanation.

"Don't look so mad. I'd happily repeat today's performance even knowing the consequences."

The scowl deepened, but Zenigata only moved Lupin's arm around carefully, cataloguing which movements and positions caused Lupin to stiffen in pain.

"Really, Pops," Lupin continued, "it's not a big deal."

That got Zenigata to look up at Lupin. "Not a big deal?!" he exclaimed. "Do you think I don't care when I injure my lover, you bonehead!"

"Lover?" Lupin echoed.

Zenigata turned red, though he kept glaring. "Yeah. I wouldn't carry on like this with just anyone, you know. I'm too old for that sort of nonsense."

Suddenly Lupin was very glad he'd been too enamored of sex with Zenigata from the beginning to even contemplate his previous routine of sex with random women and that he hadn't accidentally ruined what was between the two of them before he'd known there was a two of them to ruin.

"Yeah, uh, me as well," Lupin said, trying to act like Zenigata's casual statement hadn't completely upended his view of what they were doing. It didn't help that his shoulder still throbbed in time to the beat of his heart.

A still blushing Zenigata snorted in amusement. "Real romantic, Lupin." His focus returned to Lupin's shoulder, gently palpating the area. "Does that mean you'll at least try to keep yourself from getting injured when we meet?"

"Of course! As much as I'm enjoying you hovering over me, it's not like I planned this. I'd honestly forgotten I'd done anything to it until five minutes ago."

Zenigata leaned back, and Lupin immediately missed having those hands on him. He had it bad, no doubt about it, although apparently Zenigata had it just as bad. Fujiko was going to be impossible to work with now, now that it turned out she'd been right all along.

"Your shoulder will be fine so long as you actually rest it. I'm going to order an icepack and some paracetamol for you plus some food for the both of us," Zenigata said and picked up the phone in the other room.

Once finished, Zenigata helped Lupin arrange himself so that he was properly upright in the middle of the bed with his shoulder supported by a few of the bed's numerous pillows. Between Zenigata's caution as he helped Lupin and Lupin's distraction as he delighted in Zenigata's care, the maneuvering took long enough that Lupin had only just gotten settled when the hotel clerk knocked on their door.

Zenigata stood.

"Hey, hey, at least put on the robe before you answer the door. Nobody gets to see the goods but me!" Lupin protested.

Zenigata rolled his eyes but did as asked. The clerk had his arm raised to knock a second time when Zenigata yanked the door open. Zenigata wheeled the proffered cart into the room and shut the door in the clerk's face. Zenigata placed two pills in Lupin's hand, who knocked them back absentmindedly while trying to sniff out what was under the two domed lids on the cart, and draped a hand towel across Lupin's shoulder before laying the icepack on top of the towel.

Lupin shivered. Unlike Zenigata, he was still naked, and the icepack wasn't helping him warm up. Zenigata positioned the cart within easy reach of the bed and then climbed in on Lupin's good side, settling in close. He removed one of the domed lids, and the smell of warm broth and noodles wafted outwards.

"Udon!" Lupin exclaimed. "I didn't even know this place had udon on the menu."

"They don't," Zenigata said, placing the bowl in his lap and picking up his chopsticks. "I convinced them to go out and get some."

Lupin made a move for the chopsticks in Zenigata's hand but was denied when Zenigata moved them out of his reach.

"C'mon, don't I get to eat? I'm starving over here, and that udon smells so good."

Zenigata picked up a piece of chicken. "You do." He held the chicken up to Lupin, who leaned forward and ate it. "But I know you. You're going to want to talk while we eat, and while you talk you're going to gesture because that's how you talk." Zenigata offered him a noodle. "So I'm making sure your uninjured arm stays free and you hopefully won't do anything stupid with your other arm. Again." Zenigata punctuated his statement by eating a bite of fish cake.

Between Zenigata and the udon, Lupin was feeling very cozy and warm. So they ate, polishing off both bowls of udon, and they talked, and maybe Zenigata had been right about how difficult it was for him not to use both of his hands while he talked. All in all, it was very reminiscent of what he'd been fantasizing about earlier when Zenigata had made coffee. Lupin found he was content like this, shoulder and all.

After dinner, Zenigata took Lupin's hand in his, rubbing circles into its back with the pad of his thumb as he talked. "How are you feeling now? In any pain?"

Lupin looked at his grizzled police inspector with a hidden heart of gold and shook his head. "No pain, and this is...real nice, Koichi. Thank you."

Zenigata nodded as if something important had been acknowledged. "You're welcome, Arsène."


End file.
